


Formy nie było, forma przybyła

by Amanda_Victoria



Series: O wężowych sercach i lewiej odwadze [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, M/M, Quidditch, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Victoria/pseuds/Amanda_Victoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Przed Ronem trudnyn mecz. Draco i Blaise postanawiają wesprzeć go i pojawią się na trybunach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formy nie było, forma przybyła

To był pierwszy oficjalny mecz sezonu, a ich forma była oględnie mówiąc mierna, żeby nie użyć bardziej dosadnego słownictwa i nie stwierdzić, że wręcz kurewsko beznadziejna. Zespołowi groził spadek z pierwszej ligi, a im, zawodnikom blamaż absolutny. Ron nie wiedział co mógłby zrobić i powiedzieć. W porządku był obrońcą i sporo od niego zależało, ale jego parady na niewiele mogły przysłużyć się drużynie, kiedy ich szukający notorycznie mijał się ze zniczem.

Był wściekły i sfrustrowany, wydeptując w szatni ścieżkę, podczas gdy jego koledzy i koleżanki szeptali między sobą jak przegrać najniżej. Nie wygrać, nawet nie zremisować, jak uchronić się przed kompletnym ośmieszeniem. Ron prychnął cicho i nie mogąc wytrzymać napiętej atmosfery wymknął się niepostrzeżenie i wyszedł na dwór. Odetchnął świeżym wilgotnym powietrzem i zapalił papierosa. Zaciągnął się porządnie i przymknął oczy.

 Otworzył je czując jak czyjeś szczupłe dłonie obejmują go w pasie. Nie musiał widzieć, by wiedzieć, jak mężczyzna marszczy niezadowolony nos.

\- Ty tutaj Draco? - mruknął unosząc brwi.

Malfoy przewrócił oczami.

\- Znowu palisz? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. - Wykończycie mnie oboje. Jeden pali, drugi pije. Z kim ja żyję?

Ron roześmiał się cicho.

\- Blaise akurat parzy kawę marzenie, nie narzekaj - zauważył, a Malfoy skwitował to wymownym prychnięciem.

\- Jestem na to zbyt wrażliwy - odpowiedział, a Ron odwrócił się w jego uścisku i czułym gestem odgarnął jasne kosmyki z czoła kochanka.

\- Kochasz nas takimi - dorzucił Blaise, pojawiający się w polu ich widzenia.

\- Podobno tak - zauważył Draco zerkając na niego i unosząc brwi. - Przygotowałeś się. - Dodał zerkając na okręcony wokół szyi kochanka szalik w barwach klubowych Rona.

Weasley uśmiechnął się i nie wiedzieć czemu poczuł się lepiej.

Ku ogólnemu zaskoczeniu i wszechobecnej radości trybun mecz potoczył się całkowicie po ich myśli.

I Ron wcale nie uważał by obecność Draco i Blaise'a miała coś z tym wspólnego, choć kiedy zerkał w stronę trybun i wyławiał wzrokiem ich twarze, czuł, że tego dnia nie ma dla niego rzeczy niemożliwych.

Tego dnia, zwycięstwo stało się faktem.


End file.
